


i really really really like you

by linedjournals



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, also an attempt at humor, hyuckmin if u squint really hard, metamorphmagus!chenle, noren is mentioned, yukhei is also mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linedjournals/pseuds/linedjournals
Summary: chenle just really wanted someone to hang out in hogsmeade with him





	i really really really like you

**Author's Note:**

> Chenle - Slytherin  
> Mark - Ravenclaw  
> Jeno - Hufflepuff  
> Jaemin - Gryffindor  
> Haechan - Gryffindor  
> Jisung - Slytherin  
> Renjun - Ravenclaw
> 
> very sorry if there are inconsistencies in the story, i started writing this during their debut, forgot all about it until mfal comeback, and then finished it after dream concert happened. not beta-read,
> 
> !!!! also this is my first fic i posted pLS go easy on me lmao

Zhong Chenle, a third year student and a proud Slytherin, has a big problem.

 

Well not really that _big_ of a problem but a problem, nevertheless.

 

The first Hogsmeade visit is coming up, and he doesn't have anyone to accompany him yet. He isn't that close to anyone in his year, and Jisung - his best friend - who usually does stupid shit with him, is still on his second year so there is no way he can go with him (he considered on asking a 7th year to dillusion Jisung, but the possibility of someone _actually_ doing it is very slim).

 

So that leaves his hyungs. He thought of asking Jaehyun, but seventh and sixth years students take these Hogsmeade weekends and dates seriously. There's no way they’re taking a third year student, and it’s gonna be so awkward anyway.

 

He then thought of Renjun, a Hufflepuff fourth year who is close friends with him. Renjun had been really helpful when he was a first year, mainly because their families were both from China. It was Chenle who stuck like a koala to the older years though, not that they minded.

 

“This Hogsmeade weekend? Ah sorry Chenle, I’ve got plans with Jeno, Jaemin and Donghyuck, though, if you want, you can tag along with us,” Renjun answered when he asked him over breakfast.

 

“Oh? What is this Hogsmeade thing I’m hearing about?” Jeno piped up as he walked over the Ravenclaw table, sitting beside Renjun, “You going with us? Well… it would really be nice if someone can carry stuff for us…” He teasingly smirked.

 

“Ugh, no thanks… I’ll just practice flying that day…” Chenle said and made way to their own table. He knows going to Hogsmeade in your third year is something traditional and exciting, but he might as well make use of the time by practicing quidditch instead of exploring by himself, ‘cause that would be too boring. And Chenle had been made as reserve chaser in their house team anyway, something he’s really proud of as he’s the youngest one in the team, so he could use some practice so he can play in matches.

 

“Wait, how about you ask Mark hyung?” Jeno said with a smile and gestured towards the end Ravenclaw table. “I’m pretty sure Yukhei hyung is going with Jungwoo hyung so I don't think he and Mark hyung are going to hang out that day,” he added.

 

“Oh. Right. Mark hyung…” Chenle looked down the Ravenclaw table where the blond was sitting with Yukhei and grimaced. He had considered asking but...

 

“Did something happen?” Renjun asked as he saw the expression on the Slytherin’s face. Chenle hesitated before replying, “Just last weekend… Jisung and I pranked Filch… I transformed into Mark and he was told he has detention…” Chenle slowly replied.

 

The elder hummed, not even surprised at the younger‘s antics. He glances at the Mark, “Well, he doesn’t look angry the past days, maybe he forgave you already?” Renjun said.

 

“That's probably because we didn’t tell him yet,” Chenle replied, his hair color flickering as he thought of the possible consequences of their prank. He was usually in control of his metamorphmagus abilities, unless he’s feeling really strong emotions… in this case, it’s fear.

 

“You mean he served a full detention because of you two?! He never gets detention ever since he became prefect!” Jeno laughed.

 

“...It’s two detentions actually.”

 

“Oh Merlin, good luck buddy.”

 

\--

 

The days went on, and it was two days before the visit when Chenle finally decided to ask Mark. Hanging out with him wasn’t unusual, they were pretty close, and he knew the elder liked his company, but hanging out with just the two of them for a day together is a bit new, as Chenle had only known Mark through Donghyuck and the other fourth years.

 

“You should just ask Mark hyung, he's kind like... a Hufflepuff, I'm sure he'll go with you,” Jisung said while lying on the couch in the Slytherin Common Room. “It seems like he didn’t know about the detention thing yet, so that’s good too.”

 

“But Jisung,” Chenle whined, “I feel guilty for the detention thing…”

 

His best friend looks at him with an exasperated look on his face, “Then tell him? I've never seen Mark hyung angry, and I told you, he's good as a Hufflepuff so he'll forgive you,” the younger replied. “Tell him you're gonna make it up to him… Or something.”

 

“That sounds so… weird, and don’t Puffs value honesty and stuff?” Jisung stares at him blankly, “Fine, I'll just go with it. You think he's still in the library?” Chenle said and stood up, while willing his hair to not to turn into purple or something.

 

“Sure, he might as well _live_ there so, yeah,” Jisung lazily replied.

 

“Wish me luck, I’m actually asking for forgiveness in behalf of you too so…” Chenle said before slipping out of the common room.

 

“Yeah, whatever.”

 

So here's Chenle, anxiously walking up to the library as he thought of the foolproof dialogue he'll tell later. He considered going to the kitchens and maybe ask for a treat, but Mark would immediately know something's up.

 

‘First, I'll ask him about his day… Then, say sorry… Then, bring up the Hogsmeade weekend… Right, easy,’ Chenle thought as he pushed the library doors open and looked for the blond Ravenclaw.

 

Dinner won’t be served until a few more hours, but there’s only a handful of students had milling around the library, opting to play outside the grounds after the first snowfall last night. He found Mark near the window in the back part of the library, probably wanting to study alone in peace and quiet.

 

“Hey hyung,” Chenle greeted him and sat on the chair across him. Mark had dozens of books spread out in his table, which all looked gibberish to the third year. ‘Arithmancy, probably,’ Chenle thought.

 

“Hey to you too, need something from me?” Mark said after looking on the newcomer, and continued writing in his parchment while glancing at the books once in a while. He looked surprised when he saw Chenle, even slightly jumping out from his chair, but showed no signs of anger. It seems like the cat is still in the bag then.

 

“Umm, what makes you think I need something hyung… haha… I was just, going to study… How’s your day by the way?” Chenle replied, changing the topic. He couldn’t say ‘I don’t want to go alone in Hogsmeade and I wanna ask you but I’ve pranked you and you didn’t know so I have to apologize,’ can he?

 

“Study… You don’t have anything on you though?” Mark stopped writing, and teasingly smiled at him.

 

“Ah! Uh. Actually I was going to ask you to tutor me at Arithmancy… You seem to be good at it. And. Uh. I didn’t bring. Because I didn’t know if you’d say yes. Yes. That,” Chenle quickly replied and looked away to the window, pretending to be interested at the students hanging around the Black Lake. So much for his plan.

 

Mark sighed, his hand placing his quill down and closing the book he was reading earlier. Chenle was pretty sure he’d snap at him by now, and he actually knew about the prank, and then he’d he—

 

“Spit it out. You don’t study Arithmancy, you took Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies… This is about _that_ , right?” Mark said as he tapped Chenle’s arm across him.

 

He said _that_ . He _knows_. He’s screwed. He’s gonna be the first victim of the wrath of the kind Ravenclaw.

 

“I’m really sorry about almost missing your party last week.”

 

_What._

 

“I lost track of time in the library… You know it’s my OWLs year… But I’m really sorry,” Mark said with a sheepish smile. He did have a small party in the Room of Requirement, though he wasn’t really paying attention on who was there and who wasn’t. He got the latest racing broom from his parents and a couple of interesting books from China, so he had gotten distracted the whole day.

 

“Er… It’s fine?” Chenle replied after a while. He’s confused on how the Ravenclaw got to this conclusion, but if he’s getting someone to go with him with this little lie, why not go for it right?

 

“I really wanted to make it up to you, since we haven’t been seeing each other around too… So, wanna go out with me to Hogsmeade? I can show you around I guess?” Mark said while tapping his fingers on Chenle’ arm. He looked a bit nervous and says, “Of course that wouldn’t do if you already had plans… Maybe I can get you another gi—”

 

“Oh! I’d like that! Me and you in Hogsmeade! I-I mean…” Chenle quickly said, too quickly in his opinion, but Mark didn’t seem to notice. He holds Chenle’s wrist and laughs, “It’s ‘you and I,’” Mark smiles, too brightly that Chenle starts to feel a bit guilty, “but that’s good then, see you at the gates at 9? I wanna go to the Three Broomsticks early to avoid the crowds so…”

 

“Yeah… That’s cool with me…” Chenle said and thought, ‘He’s gonna be so angry if he finds out after this…’

 

\--

 

“Donghyuck hyung, has Mark hyung been so angry at you before?” Chenle asked during breakfast the day before the Hogsmeade weekend.

 

“Why? Did you do something to piss him off?” He asked, while piling a couple of bacons and eggs on his plate.

 

“The only time he’s gotten so angry at me is when I stole his essay on first year,” he said after swallowing a mouthful of eggs, “and other times he just _seemed_ angry? I dunno, everybody’s bound to be angry at me because I play pranks on them I guess?”

 

“Really? No other instances of a raging Mark?” Donghyuck shook his head. Chenle lets out a sigh of relief. “Well that’s great! Now, what hair color do you think will match my Slytherin scarf?”

 

Donghyuck smirked at Chenle, perhaps his attempts of changing the subject sucked, but Chenle thinks it’s just the Donghyuck that lives for drama that says, “Oh ho! A certain Slytherin is probably in trouble that’s why he’s asking right?”

 

Chenle’s grip on his fork tightens as he picked on his food. Lying to Donghyuck seemed to be useless, since he could probably smell the bullshit a mile from him.

 

“A certain Slytherin might be… unless he keeps it to himself,” he muttered. It’s probably the Slytherin-y thing to do, keeping secrets to be in a more advantageous position, but Chenle thought that he should maybe confess about it, especially since Mark was quite one of the students who helped him adjust to Hogwarts… and it just didn’t feel right to lie to him.

 

“Well, he would certainly appreciate the honesty…” Donghyuck said, apparently hearing him mutter, then he turns around with gleaming eyes and said: “Although I would like to say that he’s never had grades below Exceeds Expectations in DADA and Charms…knows a lot of jinxes and hexes too!”

Chenle gulped, his hair colors flickering once again.

 

\--

 

By the time Chenle emerged out of the dungeons, he was already pale and sweating buckets under his winter robes. He was so nervous that he had to go back one time to get his scarf, another time because he forgot his money, and one last time to get his signed permit.

 

Luckily, he saw Professor Moon who kindly offered to cast some charms in case he was feeling a bit under the weather.

 

“Hey Chenle!” called Mark from the line near the doors. There were still a few people ahead of them in the line to get to the town despite heading out early, which Chenle thinks are mostly muggleborns on his year who couldn’t wait to explore another wizarding place other than Diagon Alley.

 

“All right there Chenle?” Mark asked when he saw Chenle’s sweaty state. The charm he asked from the professor did mask the paleness of his skin, but not the sweat sticking to his robes, which was pretty weird considering it’s currently in the middle of winter. Mark had his eyebrows furrowed and grabbed one of his shoulders as if Chenle was about to fall down.

 

“Uh yeah! Sorry I was late. Just had to ran around since I almost forgot my permit,” Chenle replied. Mark presses his hand on his forehead for some weird reason and then nods.

 

“So, are you excited? I was quite excited when I got there since it was very different when I was in Canada and America.” Mark said, immediately chattering after deeming his friend was fine.

 

“A little? I’m more of interested at stuff we could buy though… I already saw a bit when I had to take a portkey to China during first year.” Chenle replied.

 

“Oh you portkeyed from Hogsmeade? We were together in the train home though?” Mark said while presenting their passes to Filch who sneered at them. Mark remained oblivious to it though.

 

“Ah, not during the end of the year, my brother got married on Easter break, so I had to go to China real quick,” Chenle said as he walked out of the courtyard, snow crunching under his feet, “the spinning was so shitty though, no wonder wizards didn’t do long-distance portkeys that much.”

 

“Language,” Mark says. “I think it’s more of the laws that comes with it I think, I heard from Jaehyun hyung that it’s incredibly hard to get international portkeys.” Mark then continues with a couple more stuff he’s heard and read about portkeys. It was boring, but kinda cute that his hyung blabbered so much.

 

“Ah sorry, I’m chattering away aren’t I?” He says with a sheepish smile as he notices Chenle’s stare. “Magic still feels surreal for me, even after all these years, so I was really interested in all that.”

 

It was only at times like this that Chenle remembers that Mark was a muggleborn, he’s one of the best wizards in his year, if not the best, that one would think he’d been practicing it since birth.

 

“Nah, you looked pretty cute while blabbering hyung,” Chenle smiles at him, and then grins when he sees the older’s cheeks reddening.

 

He raises his hand to caress Mark’s face, and then pokes and pinches Mark’s cheeks, “Seriously, hyung, when did you get so cute?” Chenle giggles, and Mark tries to put the hand pinching his face away.

 

“Stop it,” Mark says, but the hands trying to remove Chenle’s hand didn’t seem like he really meant it. Chenle puts his hand away though, grabbing Mark arm and leaning against it instead, while grinning towards the older.

 

“We’re here already,” Mark mumbles while he fixes his scarf, “let’s go in and get butterbeer.” He says and walks ahead, pink ears peeking behind his scarf.

 

\--

 

Chenle almost forgets about the detention thing until Donghyuck and Jaemin came.

 

Chenle and Mark had opted for an early lunch after finishing their butterbeers early, falling into a conversation while they ate. While they were already friends, Chenle hadn’t really known much about Mark unlike Donghyuck, Jeno and Jaemin, who had been Mark childhood friends.

 

They talked about Canada, Mark’s hometown, and quidditch (Because although Mark didn’t play for their team, he did play in unofficial matches on some weekends). Mark tended to get excited even about the smallest things Chenle told him about China, which was really really cute since Chenle was usually the one doing that and he’d only seen him often acting like a hyung to their group. Chenle also told him a bit about all the other wizarding communities he visited around the world when he was younger.

 

“Are there really flying carpets in Asia? Or are you just joking right now?” Mark says so eagerly (and very cutely) while holding Chenle’s hand that Chenle was so tempted to pinch Mark’s cheeks for the nth time that day while giggling at the older.

 

“Hey, mind if we share your table?” a voice behind Chenle interrupts. He turns around, and sees Donghyuck and Jaemin with red noses and snow in their hair.

 

“Donghyuck, Jaemin!” Mark exclaims. “Where’s Jeno and Renjun? I thought you were all going together?”

 

“Yeah, we thought too, but then they sneaked away when we went in Zonkos.” Jaemin says as he pulls a chair out and steals some chips from Chenle’s plate. He didn’t sound that disappointed though, Donghyuck, on the other hand…

 

“Those traitors, they’re probably kissing in some alley and didn’t even tell us, we had to wait for thirty minutes outside! During winter!” He grumbles and takes Mark’s half eaten meal.

 

Mark only sighs at this, but Chenle was surprised with this new information, “They’re dating?”

 

Donghyuck looks up from his plate (or rather, Mark’s plate), “You didn’t know, or notice? They got together like, sometime this week I think?” He pushes the plate back to Mark, “Too busy thinking about the confession huh?” Donghyuck teases and wiggles his finger to Chenle. Chenle’s eyes widen, appetite suddenly gone. ‘Why does Donghyuck do this?!’ Chenle thought.

 

Mark looked nervous about what Donghyuck said, but before he could say anything, Chenle suddenly stands up, “Er, I’m kinda feeling, uh too full. Uh, let’s take a walk around hyung?” Chenle says and grabs Mark’s arm.

 

“Okay?” Mark says, even though Chenle is already dragging him away and outside the pub.

 

He couldn’t believe he actually forgot that he owed Mark for the detention thing. And that Donghyuck snitched him out (Actually, he can).

 

“Hey, hey, slow down,” Mark says behind him. At Chenle’s haste, they end up going near the Shrieking Shack and right at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. There was no other students around them, probably seeking warmth inside the shops of Hogsmeade.

 

“Are you alright?” Mark says with a concerned look on his face. Mark had been a great company that day, that Chenle feels even more guilty about lying to him. Mark is smart, so he probably put two and two together already, but Chenle figures that the older will be less angry if he confesses right there.

 

“Er, I have something to say,” Chenle mumbles, his previously pink hair turning a darker hue. Mark watches it in fascination, and then looks straight to Chenle’s eyes with wonder, slight confusion and nervousness, “What is it?”

 

“Like.. last week? Um, we pranked Filch for confiscating Jisung’s broom…” Chenle says while looking at his feet, feeling both embarrassed and scared. Embarrassed, because he’s obviously so so nervous that his hair changes colors, and scared because Mark might get angry or disappointed in him. He quite liked the older's company for the past hours, and he'd hate it if he fucks it up because of their stupid prank.

 

He was about to continue when Mark replies, “Ah it’s okay, you know I’m really sorry you know?”

 

“Huh?” Chenle’s head snapped to look at Mark.

 

“I figured you tried to blame me for that detention because I missed your party you know? You  kinda ignored me the next day too so… yeah. I’m really sorry.” Mark says while rubbing his nape.

 

“I… what?” Chenle sputtered, ‘Mark actually figured it out, but thought he was just upset? And tried to prank Mark? Because of a stupid party? What?’

 

“I didn’t really get detention though… ‘cause I got detention from Hagrid, and he knew me, but he expected a Slytherin… and yeah, we figured it out,” Mark sheepishly smiles at him, “So, I thought that we could to Hogsmeade together to make it up to you, since I’ve been meaning to ask you out on a date anyway?”

 

“You mean, I’ve been nervous for like, a week because I thought you’d be angry at me?” Chenle says after a moment, the situation was ridiculous, and funny, so he couldn’t help but laugh after realizing what happened. Mark had gotten things really wrong and of course, he’d think of reason’s where he’s at fault.

 

Mark just looks at him, confused, and he was about to explain what really happened when his brain properly processes what just Mark said.

 

_‘...I’ve been meaning to ask you out on a date anyway.’_

 

“Wait, this is an actual _date_?” Chenle says, his cheeks reddening once again as he stared at Mark who then seemed like he was competing with Chenle on who’s gonna out-blush the other.

 

“You didn’t think…? I…? I-I did ask you out right?” Mark stutters, and looks like he wanted to fall down a hole and disappear. “Oh Merlin, this is so embarrassing!” Mark moves and covers his face, his blush reaching down to his neck. “Oh god, please obliviate me, this is so embarrassing,” his voice muffled by his hands.

 

“I thought you just wanted to hang out?” Chenle then explains what he _thought_ was happening, and that he didn’t hold grudges at missed birthday parties at all. Mark looked confused and lost throughout his explanation which was pretty cute and funny but Chenle was too embarrassed to laugh. He suddenly remembers Mark’s exact words where he _literally_ _asked him out_ and screams internally at his stupidity.

 

“...I didn’t know who to ask… and Jisung said just to make it up to you today,” Chenle mumbles after his long explanation.

 

Neither of them says a thing for a couple of seconds, and Chenle feels his cheeks heating up even more.

 

“So we’ve been both making it up for each other? And this is the confession Donghyuck was talking about? And I totally read the situation wrong?” Mark says quietly, probably too embarrassed to say it louder. He looked like a kicked puppy, with cheeks that were too red that was really really cute. He was probably feeling ten times more embarrassed than Chenle right now, so in a sudden burst of confidence, Chenle speaks.

 

“I-I’m really sorry, but I’m flattered that you wanted to ask me out though… I didn’t think you liked me but… I would’ve probably said yes even if you asked me out a different time,” Chenle whispers and pokes Mark’s equally red cheeks.

 

He didn’t know if it was what he said or him poking Mark’s cheeks, but the older gets redder than he already was. He shifts his weight in his feet, and mumbles something, but it was too quiet for Chenle to hear.

 

Urged by the redness of Mark’s cheeks, which Chenle thinks is the prettiest thing he’d seen, he leans forward in an uncharacteristic manner, making the older look at him eye to eye. “What?”

 

Mark just short circuits this time, grabbing Chenle’s arm as if he’s going to fall down, snow crunching beneath his feet, and stutters a reply, “I-I said you looked really cute when you changed your hair to pink, and you’re really adorable so I wanted to ask you out.” Mark opens his mouth again, but stops himself before speaking. Chenle smiles, and motions for him to go on.

 

“Yukhei even noticed that I’ve been staring at you a lot… I… I even thought Donghyuck knew I was gonna confess because I was that obvious,” he looks at Chenle now, a bit exasperated, “how did you seriously not notice?”

 

The flush in Mark’s cheeks still hasn’t gone away, and Chenle’s hand moves to caress Mark's puffy cheek from pouting. He was so cute, and Chenle couldn’t help but tease him a bit more, “What were you going to say to me?” Chenle said with a sly smile.

 

“You looked like a really pretty flower, especially with your pink hair,” he says and then tightens his grip on his hold over Chenle’s shoulder, “and I really really really like you.” Mark says too quietly, but Chenle still catches it and leans forward to press a small kiss to Mark’s cheek.

 

“You’re really cute, and I quite like you too, hyung,” Chenle smiles at Mark, who shyly smiles back with his cheeks still tinged with pink. They just stood there for a minute, staring at each other, with snow piling up on their hair and shoulders.

 

Chenle then takes Mark’s hand, intertwines it and says, “Now that both parties are now properly informed, how about we continue that date?”

 

Mark squeezes his hand, eyes full of admiration, “Sure.”

 

\--

 

(“You mean you meant to confess about our prank, but got confessed to instead in a _date_ Mark _clearly_ asked you out on?”

 

“Yes, Jisung, I just thought he wanted to hang or something! Anyway, Mark hyung looked really cute too, especially when I kissed him on the cheek, he was so re—”

 

“Oh my god, what the hell, are you for real?”)

**Author's Note:**

> i love them so much pls share your thoughts and leave some comments !!!
> 
> scream at me:  
> twt/cc @7dreamies


End file.
